Too Much Drama in This Dorm
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Aish! Too much drama in this dorm!  Super Junior various pairings


Title: Too Much Drama In This Dorm

Setting: It's a cyber fict guys, I wrote it in fb style! lol

Summary: Semua orang dalam Super junior sedang bermain Facebook dan terlalu banyak drama didalamnya!

Rated: PG-15

Warning! Mention of sex and use some bad words! Just for fun :D

* * *

.

**Park Jungsu **is really missing his husband, **Kim Youngwoon**

**Kim Ryeowook**, **Lee Sungmin**, and 5 others like this

**Lee Sungmin** Umma…jangan bersedih

**Kim Heechul **LOL! Kau merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan panas Kangin, Teuki?

**Park Jungsu **Terimakasih, Minnie, kau anakku yang baik. YAH! Kim Heechul! Perhatikan kata-katamu!

**Cho Kyuhyun **ROFL, you're right hyung! Our umma just miss his sex sessions with appa! xD

**Lee Sungmin **CHO KYUHYUN! D:

**Kim Heechul **Hahahaha, I LOVE YOU MAGNAE! *hug*

**Park Jungsu **Oh My, You're so grounded, Kyuhyun! D:

**Cho Kyuhyun **Waeyo, Minnie? Tapi aku benar kan, Umma? LOL

**Lee Sungmin **Kau sama jahatnya dengan Heechul-hyung! AH, Hangeng hyung, look at your boyfriend's comment to my lover! D:

**Han Geng **Chullie…..apakah kau mencoba untuk berselingkuh lagi?

**Kim Heechul **NAH! I'm not! Itu hanya kiasan Hannie! You know me, mkay? Dan kau Bunny Boy, bukan aku yang mencoba berselingkuh, tapi Evil magnae itu!

**Lee Hyukjae **Heechul-hyung….kalian berdua sama-sama Evil *sigh*

**Kim Heechul **NAH LEE HYUKJAE! Aku akan beritahu Donghae, tentang kejadian kau dengan Minho!

**Lee Donghae **WTF HYUNG? Beritahu aku!

**Park Jungsu **Aish! Bisakah kalian tidak memenuhi comment statusku, anak-anak? Dan kalian Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun, kalian akan kuhukum!

**Lee Sungmin ** **Cho Kyuhyun **Kyu

**Cho Kyuhyunn Lee Sungmin **Waeyo, Minnie?

**Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun **Apakah yang dikatakan Heechul-hyung benar?

**Kim Heechul **Of course, Bunny Boy! Believe in me!

**Cho Kyuhyun** What did you say to my bunny, bitch?

**Lee Sungmin** KYU! Berbicara yang sopan! Heechul-hyung adalah hyung kita!

**Kim Heechul **NAH, WATCH YOUR WORDS MAGNAE! Aku adalah hyungmu!

**Kim Heechul Lee Sungmin **Kau tahu, kekasihmu berselingkuh dengan Zhoumi! If you don't believe me, open these link

**Cho Kyuhyun **WTF HYUNG? Minnie, don't believe those bitch!

**Zhou Mi **WHAT THE? Chul-gege! Apa Salahku!

**Han Geng **MAGNAE! MY CHULLIE ISN'T A BITCH! Kau sudah bosan hidup, HAH!

**Henry Lau **Mi-gege…aku pikir kau serius denganku T^T

**Lee Sungmin **Ah! Mochi! Kita mengalami hal yang sama

**Cho Kyuhyun **YEAH HE'S NOT! HE'S A SLUT FOR SURE! Lihat apa yang kekasihmu lakukan padaku juga Zhoumi-hyung!

**Zhou Mi **Geng-gege, please help me! Astaga, Mochi ini tak seperti yang kau kira baby!

**Lee Sungmin Park Jungsu** Umma, kyu's cheating on me with Zhou Mi

**Cho Kyuhyun **Aku tidak menyelingkuhimu Minnie!

**Park Jungsu **APA? AISH! CHO KYUHYUN HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY!

**Henry Lau **Umma T^T Mi-gege menduakanku! *crying*

**Park Jungsu **OMG! How could you both cheating on my cutie babies! Aku harus beritahu appa kalian karena ini sudah urusan para seme!

**Lee Sungmin **Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu Cho Kyuhyun!

**Zhou Mi **Ah, Henry Lau listen to me, please!

**Kim Ryeowook **Mencoba menenangkan **Lee Sungmin **dan **Henry Lau **yang kini menangis keras. Betapa kejamnya para namja itu

**Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin, Henry Lau **and 3 others like this

**Cho Kyuhyun **Heechul-hyung luruskan masalah ini!

**Park Jungsu **Heechul terlibat? O.o

**Zhou Mi **Teuki-gege, Bantu aku bicara dengan Mochi

**Kim Ryeowook **aku tak menyangka kalian berdua jahat sekali

**Kim Jongwoon **Wookie, apakah aku sudah bisa masuk ke kamar? Aku letih menunggu diluar

**Kim Ryeowook **Tidak! Dan kau! Yesung-hyung don't ever try to cheating on me too!

**Kim Jongwoon **Takkan chagi! Aku berjanji!

**Choi Siwon **Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sungmin-hyung dan Henry menangis?

**Lee Sungmin **Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berselingkuh, Siwonnie *crying*

**Choi Siwon **MWO? Aku tak percaya! Astaga mereka berdosa sekali *comfort min and henli*

**Kim Kibum **Siwon-hyung….are you trying to cheating too?

**Choi Siwon **Ah! Kibummie! Aku tidak! Oh please jangan padaku juga.

**Kim Kibum **How could you aku pikir dulu saja kau cukup dengan Heechul-hyung dan kini kau begini lagi

**Cho Kyuhyun **Selamat datang dipenderitaan para seme dituduh selingkuh, hyung

**Lee Donghae **WTF? Untung aku tidak LOL

**Kim Jongwoon **Rasanya kita harus buat trio seme beruntung bersama appa huahahaha

**Choi Siwon **Diam kau, hyung!

**Park Jungsu **Why are they so cruel to my babies! First, Minnie and Mochi and now Kibum has joined them too. Youngwoon, aku butuh kau untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

**Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum**, and 7 others like this

**Choi Siwon **Oh umma, aku tidak berselingkuh sungguh

**Kim Youngwoon **Astaga, kenapa kalian hanya bisa membuat umma kalian pusing kids

**Cho Kyuhyun **Appa! Help us! Aku berjanji untuk menjadi anak baik, tolong bantu luruskan masalah ini

**Kim Youngwoon **Buat grup saja kita diskusikan ini, arasseo?

**Park Jungsu **Boleh aku ikut, kangbear?

**Kim Youngwoon **Mianhae chagi, tapi ini untuk para seme saja

**Han Geng **Should I join too?

**Cho Kyuhyun **All semes!

**Kim Youngwoon, Cho Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi **and 2 others have joined '**Perjuangkan kebenaran!**' group

**Kim Youngwoon Lee Donghae **Join the group fishy!

**Lee Donghae Kim Youngwoon **Kenapa aku juga harus ikut, hyung?

**Kim Jongwoon **apakah aku harus ikut juga?

**Kim Youngwoon **Jika kalian merasa kalian adalah 'top' segera masuk atau aku akan memukul kalian!

**Lee Donghae **Roger, Appa!

**Lee Donghae and Kim Jongwoon **have joined 'Perjuangkan kebenaran!' group

**Lee Hyukjae **Siapapun beritahu aku, apa itu group "Perjuangkan kebenaran!"

**Kim Heechul **likes this

**Park Jungsu **Itu group untuk meluruskan semuanya, chagi

**Lee Hyukjae **Mwo? Memang ada masalah apa, umma?

**Kim Heechul **Kemana saja kau? Were you fucking with your fishy? Huh O.o?

**Park Jungsu **KIM HEECHUL! Stop ruining my baby's innocence!

**Lee Sungmin **Umma, tapi yang Heechul-hyung katakan itu benar….right, Hyukkie?

**Park Jungsu **Mwo? Astaga, anak-anakku sudah tumbuh dewasa…*crying*

**Kim Heechul **Astaga Jungsu *sigh*

**Kim Ryeowook **Um, hyungs please come to kitchen. Aku menemukan Strawberry Cheesecake disini

**Park Jungsu **Okay kids! Go to kitchen now!

**Lee Hyukjae **I'm on my way, umma! ^^

* * *

.

(Sementara itu digrup "Perjuangkan Kebenaran!")

**Kim Youngwoon **So explain the problems to me kids

**Cho Kyuhyun **Sebelumnya bisakah kita mengganti nama grup ini… who did name it by the way?

**Kim Youngwoon **aku, ada masalah Cho Kyuhyun?

**Cho Kyuhyun **Tidak appa *gulp*

**Zhou Mi **Please get back to the topic, aku tak kuat jika Mochi menghindariku seperti ini T^T

**Kim Youngwoon **Kau dengan Henry? Astaga aku kira kau orang ketiga diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

**Han Geng **Itu hanya cerita lama, kau saja yang sibuk wamil Zhoury sudah lama sekali -_-

**Kim Youngwoon **baiklah, jadi apa masalahnya?

**Cho Kyuhyun **Heechul memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa aku menduakannya dengan Zhoumi-hyung and then my Minnie believes in those slut T^T

**Han Geng **Cho Kyuhyun! Show your respect to my lover! And he's not a SLUT! DAMN YOU!

**Kim Youngwoon **geez, Kyuhyun apologize to Han Geng. Btw, geng, kyu's right, everyone thinks that Heechul is a slut.

**Cho Kyuhyun **I told you Hankyung-hyung LOL, mkay back to our topic, Zhou Mi-hyung ceritakan masalahmu

**Zhou Mi **Karena post Heechul-gege pada Bunny boy, Henli menyangka aku menduakannya

**Lee Donghae **Astaga, ini bisa dikatakan Heechul-hyung penyebabnya-_- tadi aku juga hampir bertengkar dengan Hyukkie karena Heechul-hyung bilang dia menduakanku dengan Choi Minho, tapi aku menanyakan pada Hyukjae dulu dan akhirnya kami tak jadi bertengkar.

**Choi Siwon **Minho? Hyukkie? Itu tak mungkin! Lagipula itu dosa, dia pasti takkan melakukan hal itu, karena kita semua tahu Minho itu dengan Taemin

**Cho Kyuhyun **Aish itu sangat tak mungkin, Minho saja sangat takut dengan Taemin mana berani bocah itu menduakan Taemin. Jika Taemin marah saja dia bisa bertransformasi menjadi Heechul-hyung.

**Han Geng **Harusnya kau tahu, Hae. aku dan Heechul sendiri takkan membiarkan Minho menyakiti Taeminnie

**Choi Siwon **Heechul-hyung benar-benar….*sigh*

**Kim Youngwoon **astaga, lagi-lagi Heechul *sigh* tak bisakah kau mengontrol kekasihmu itu, Geng?

**Han Geng **fyi, I just can control him at all If we were on bed. Jika diluar itu aku bisa melakukannya itu hanya keberuntungan.

**Kim Jongwoon **Benar-benar ya ternyata Han Geng adalah seme paling tersiksa di dorm ini ckck

**Choi Siwon **Dan kesialannya itu menular padaku, Zhou Mi juga Kyuhyun saat ini T.T Kibummie benar-benar marah padaku.

**Kim Youngwoon **Oh Tuhan aku mengerti kenapa Teuki selalu pusing menghadapi kalian padahal masalahnya hanya 1 penyebab tapi menyebar luas seperti ini

**Cho Kyuhyun **Siwon-hyung kurasa masalahmu berbeda, kau kan yang memulai makanya Kibum-hyung marah

**Choi Siwon **Aku hanya bermaksud baik tapi Kibummie salah mengerti

**Kim Youngwoon **Aish, yasudah sekarang Kyuhyun Zhou Mi temui kekasih kalian, dan Han Geng kau harus ikut dan membawa Heechul untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin dan Henry. Dan kau Choi Siwon, kau belikan Kibum buku lalu jelaskan semuanya. Grup ini selesai

**Kim Jongwoon **Selesai? Lalu apa gunaku dan Donghae ikut?

**Kim Youngwoon **Jika tak mau selesai cepat buat masalah dengan Ryeowook, kepala besar!

**Kim Jongwoon **MWO? Aku tak mau! Jika Wookie marah dia bisa menjadi lebih galak daripada Heechul-hyung

**Han Geng **Kenapa kalian semua selalu membandingkan hal buruk dengan kekasihku astaga…*sigh*

.  


* * *

.

**Lee Sungmin **I miss my Gaemgyu

**Kim Ryeowook, Park Jungsu **and 12 others like this

**Cho Kyuhyun **I miss you too my adorable pumpkin bunny *hug* forgive me?

**Lee Sungmin ***nod* maafkan aku juga karena telah meragukanmu tadi, aku harusnya tak percaya pada Heechul-hyung

**Cho Kyuhyun **Tak apa. Min. I told you she's a bitch, didn't I?

**Kim Heechul **NAH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!

**Han Geng **Chullie baby, stop it, okay? Come to our room and help me

**Kim Heechul ***smirk* wait up Hannie, I'm just on my way *lick lips*

**Lee Sungmin **TMI TMI TMI

**Cho Kyuhyun **oh! Geng-hyung needs his bitch to give him a blowjob? LOL

**Park Jungsu **CHO KYUHYUN!

**Lee Sungmin **KYU!

**Cho Kyuhyun **Waeyo, Minnie? Kau juga menginginkan sentuhanku?

**Lee Sungmin ***blushed hard*

**Cho Kyuhyun **Tunggu, Minnie! Aku akan segera ke kamar! I'm going to eat you :9

**Park Jungsu **OH PLEASE! YOU BOTH ARE STILL TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT!

**Zhou Mi **WO AI NI, **Henry Lau**!

**Kim Ryeowook, Henry Lau **and 12 others like this

**Henry Lau **I LOVE YOU MORE MI-GEGE!

**Zhou Mi **Oh Henli! I do more! *showering you with my kisses*

**Kim Ryeowook **Omo~ You both are really sweet! :3

**Kim Jongwoon **Am I not sweet, chagi?

**Henry Lau **Thanks Wookie-hyung!

**Kim Ryeowook **You are, hyung! *kiss* come to kitchen please I have some snacks for us and our son 0:)

**Zhou Mi **WHAT? SON? You both have kid?

Park Jungsu OH MY, Kangin-ah! WE ALREADY HAVE GRANDCHILD!

**Kim Youngwoon **WHADDA! Apakah aku dan teuki benar-benar menjadi kakek-nenek?

**Kim Jongwoon **Yap! Kalian harus berbahagia~ ^^

**Henry Lau **Mimi-gege! I want a child too, I want a beautiful angelic baby girl!

**Zhou Mi **Baiklah, bersiaplah Henli, aku akan mengabulkannya nanti malam ;9

**Park Jungsu **ZHOU MI!

**Kim Kibum **It was just a misunderstanding, sorry for everything, **Choi Siwon**. Saranghae.

**Park Jungsu, Choi Siwon **and 12 others like this

**Choi Siwon **Maafkan aku, Kibummie. Aku berjanji takkan ada kejadian ini lagi ilysm *hug*

**Kim Kibum **Aku percaya padamu, hyung :*

**Choi Minho **Akhirnya umma dan appa berbaikan :D

**Lee Hyukjae **WTF? UMMA? APPA?

**Lee Donghae **MWO? Siwon Kibum! Jelaskan ini!

**Choi Minho **Kenapa terkejut hyung? bukankah kalian juga begini dengan Jonghyun?

**Kim Kibum **Aku dan Siwon-hyung hanya menganggap Minho-ah adalah anak kami, apakah ada yang salah?

**Park Jungsu **Explain to umma and appa, kids!

**Choi Minho **astaga sepertinya ini salahku

**Kim Kibum **tidak, chagi, biar appamu yang nanti menjelaskan

**Park Jungsu **Oh god, me and Kangin-ah already have grandchilds.

**Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon **and 17 others like this

**Kim Kibum **maaf karena kami tidak menceritakan hal ini umma

**Park Jungsu **Kami? Selain dirimu dan siwon siapa lagi, chagi?

**Lee Hyukjae **aku dan Donghae, Heechul-hyung dan Hangeng-Hyung, Ryeowook dan Yesung-hyung, juga Minnie dan Kyuhyun, umma.

**Kim Youngwoon **KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH MEMILIKI ANAK?

**Park Jungsu **But you all are still young, chagiya

**Lee Sungmin **Iya, appa…maaf jika kami tak memberitahukan ini.

**Kim Heechul **Appa, umma, kami kan hanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalian, jangan berlebihan.

**Park Jungsu **Baiklah, kenalkan pada umma dan appa anak-anak kalian

**Kim Ryeowook **Naaaa~ I love you umma! :* Yesung-hyung kau yang mengenalkan dia ya?

**Kim Youngwoon **Bukan Ddangkoma kan?

**Kim Ryeowook **Appa!

**Kim Jongwoon **Bukan, appa. Tapi aku dan Wookie menganggap Lee Jinki sebagai anak kami

**Park Jungsu **Cucuku? Onew Shinee? Astaga seharusnya aku bisa menduga. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?

**Kim Youngwoon **Onew? Pasti kalian memberinya ayam goreng setiap hari?

**Kim Jongwoon **Bagaimana appa tahu?

**Park Jungsu **Aku memberitahunya bahwa persediaan ayam di dorm kita selalu menghilang.

**Lee Sungmin **Umma bisa kukenalkan anakku dengan Kyuhyunnie?

**Park Jungsu **Tentu saja chagi

**Cho Kyuhyun **Baiklah, Cho Kibum introduce your self to you grandparents.

**Kim Youngwoon **Cho Kibum? Apakah itu Kim kibum? Astaga aku pusing sekali

**Kim Kibum **Hello all! I'm Kim Kibum, well, cause I'm Kyu's son, I changed my name to Cho Kibum

**Park Jungsu **Kibummie, jangan bercanda chagi, kau anakku

**Kim Kibum **Aku tak bercanda umma! Ini Aku Kibum, tadi itu Key!

**Lee Sungmin **Key, sudah umma ingatkan seharusnya kau mengenalkan dengan Cho keybum.

**Kim Kibum **Mianhae, umma appa

**Cho Kyuhyun **Tak apa, kakek nenekmu saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan

**Lee Sungmin **Cho Kyuhyun!

**Kim Youngwoon **Aku hanya berharap anak mereka tak punya sifat seperti si evil magnae

**Park Jungsu **Aku sependapat denganmu Kangin-ah, lalu Hyukkie, Hae, perkenalkan anak kalian.

**Lee Donghae **um, anak kami satu grup dengan anak-anak yang lainnya umma, hanya saja Jonghyun tak bisa memperkenalkan diri sekarang, mian umma

**Park Jungsu **Ara~ tak apa chagi, mana Hyukjae?

**Lee Donghae **Sedang menelpon Jonghyun, umma, seperti yang biasa umma lakukan pada kami jika kita semua sedang tidak bersama.

**Kim Youngwoon **Jika aku benar kalian harus membelikanku sebotol soju, pasti anak dari Han Geng dan Heechul adalah Lee Taemin?

**Park Jungsu **Omo benarkah? Baguslah berarti anak mereka tak memiliki sifat seperti Heechul

**Kim Heechul **APA MAKSUDMU PARK JUNGSU?D:

**Han Geng **Benar tapi salah, karena dia bukanlah Lee taemin untuk kami tapi Han Taemin. Tunjukkan dirimu Minnie

**Lee Taemin **Halo semua

**Park Jungsu **Halo, Taeminnie-ah. Omong-omong kangbear, bagaimana kau bisa menduga hal tadi?

**Kim Youngwoon **Itu mudah, Teuki, mereka memilih anak yang wajahnya benar-benar seperti perpaduan mereka, lihat wajah Taemin seperti perpaduan Hangeng dan Heechul. Taeminnie, bagaimana sikap Heechul padamu?

**Lee Taemin **Tentu umma sangat sayang padaku, ya kan appa?

**Lee Sungmin **HAH? Benarkah?

**Cho Kyuhyun **Aku tak percaya

**Lee Donghae **Aku pun begitu

**Choi Siwon **Puji Tuhan

**Park Jungsu **Omo~ Heechul ternyata keibuan~ aku merawatnya dengan baik 0:)

**Kim Heechul **STFU YOU ALL!

**Han Geng **Yap Tapi itu kenyataan huahaha

**Park Jungsu **baiklah anak-anak karena semuanya sudah terbuka kalian tak perlu menyembunyikan status kalian dibalik In relationship saja bukan?

**Henry Lau **Umma, bagaimana denganku dan Mimi-gege?

**Park Jungsu **Kau tak usah chagi, kau masih tetap bayi kecilku jadi kau harus menunggu.

**Zhou Mi **What, tapi itu tak adil hyung!

**Henry Lau **Umma, please izinkan aku menubah statusku juga ya? *puppy eyes*

**Kim Youngwoon **Aku tahu kau takkan menolak itu Teuki *kiss*

**Park Jungsu **Baiklah….kau bisa mengganti juga, Mochi

**Henry Lau **AAH I LOVE YOU UMMA! :*:*:*

**Han Geng **has changed his status into "Married to" **Kim Heechul**

**Park Jungsu, Kim Youngwoon **and 13 others like this

**Kim Jongwoon **has changed his status into "Married to" **Kim Ryeowook**

**Park Jungsu, Kim Youngwoon **and 13 others like this

**Cho Kyuhyun **has changed his status into "Married to" **Lee Sungmin**

**Park Jungsu, Kim Youngwoon **and 13 others like this

**Lee Donghae **has changed his status into "Married to" **Lee Hyukjae**

**Park Jungsu, Kim Youngwoon **and 13 others like this

**Choi Siwon **has changed his status into "Married to" **Kim Kibum**

**Park Jungsu, Kim Youngwoon **and 13 others like this

**Zhou Mi **has changed his status into "Married to" **Henry Lau**

**Park Jungsu, Kim Youngwoon **and 13 others like this

**Shin Donghee **Aish! Too much drama in this dorm!

**Shin Donghee **and 14 others like this


End file.
